


Capernoited

by Fortheoneatopthecity



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Bland Food, Blood Drinking, Cute drunk LaCroix, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Evil Cute, F/M, Face rubbing, Kissing, Love Confessions without saying the L word, Scheming, Sensual Vampire bites, Villain/Villain ship, Waiter having deal with a drunk Ventrue, some brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortheoneatopthecity/pseuds/Fortheoneatopthecity
Summary: Noticing that Sebastian LaCroix had been running himself ragged this past night, Ming Xiao willingly allows him to drink her blood. But there was one small thing she failed to remember until it was too late, that throughout the night she had drunken four bottles' worth of wine...
Relationships: Sebastian LaCroix/Ming Xiao
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Capernoited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devil_Latte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_Latte/gifts).



> So after I had finished In the dark passions rise, I had felt like doing another short fic using this list on tumblr https://ocaskmemes.tumblr.com/post/164857003715/send-me-a-word-and-a-characterseriespairing-and , and so I asked my friend Devil_Latte if she had any requests. She asked if I could write a LaCroix/Ming Xiao drabble with Capernoited (it means Slightly intoxicated or tipsy) and I was happy to do so, after all we can always use more LaCroix/Ming Xiao fics in the world!🥰  
> And again as you can see this turned into more than a drabble, but I enjoyed writing this fic! XD

Pushing around the last piece of her chicken tarragon and cream sauce with her fork, Ming Xiao huffed with boredom. As she went to pour herself more white wine, she was annoyed to discover all that was left in the bottle were a few paltry drops. The waiter, giving her a funny look and swiftly ignoring her when she asked for a fifth bottle, did little to improve Ming Xiao’s mood.

Although the chicken had terribly disappointed her, as well as knowing full well that she wasn’t going to receive more wine, such things were the least of Ming Xiao’s troubles regarding this dismal dinner. Good company would have helped her forget this overcharging restaurant’s crime of serving her underseasoned food, but since Sebastian was running late for their dinner, she was forced to dwell on the fact that she shouldn’t hold out too much hope that the dessert could redeem this whole meal.

Fortunately for her, she didn’t have to dwell on it for long as Sebastian at that moment was brought to her table by the waiter. Finally, he had better have a good excuse for leaving her hanging! As soon as Sebastian was seated and the waiter had left them both, Ming Xiao could see that he looked tired and slightly haggard, the tell-tale signs that he had had a particularly tiresome meeting with his Primogen. Her annoyance at him being late quickly shifted to sympathy.

“My apologises, Ming, the Primogen had felt it best for me to sort out the petty issues that would have resolved themselves regardless of my intervention or not,” Sebastian stated with a heavy sigh, his icy blue eyes showing that he had more grievances but was holding back from voicing them.

“Oh, don’t tell me that once again the Toreador Primogen has the hottest-of-the-minute artist as their little pet they would love to embrace, but the Nosferatu Primogen wants that artist instead to punish them for being too attractive, and that they know it?” Ming Xiao ventured with amusement in her voice, but all it seemed to produce was Sebastian’s shoulders sagging and him blowing out a breath.

“That was last week, and for the record, Gary was only saying that to annoy the Toreador Primogen for sending one of their childer to the Nosferatu Warrens for ‘inspiration’ for their latest art project!” Sebastian spat out with irritation but then he quickly winced, “I’m sorry, this evening has been difficult to bear. Too much sand in my desert, I’m afraid,” he explained as he reached over to hold onto Ming Xiao’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

She squeezed his hand back. “It’s not just the Primogen that has been trying your patience tonight. Have Rodriguez’s childish Anarchs been throwing tantrums again?” She got a chuckle from him for that one.

Sebastian ran his hand through his hair and groaned, “Aside from their usual ramblings of wanting the freedom to act irresponsibly whenever they please, they have been reasonably quiet, but it’s the Sabbat’s constant attempts to break the masquerade that have been wearing me down lately.” 

“Oh, that is awful! Do you need some assistance in dealing with those vile monsters, Sebastian?” Ming Xiao asked as she got up from her seat to sit on his lap and touched Sebastian’s cheek. He smiled gratefully, closing his eyes and leaning into her warm hand.

“You are kind to offer, and I will think upon on it in future should the need arise, but for now my agents are handling the coverups of the masquerade breaches just fine.” Despite his reassurances, she could see how much dreadful strain he must have been under from the way he clung onto her for dear life.

She pulled his head close to her chest and stroked his hair, he made relieved noises in response and kissed between her breasts. His hands grasped onto her waist and Ming Xiao let out a soft breath, shivering with excitement as his lips sensually kissed around her collarbone and up along her throat. He gently suckled and nibbled where her artery was, she could feel him vibrate with hunger, “I’m sorry but I need- ”

“Do it, I know this night has been stressful for you,” Ming Xiao whispered, as she soothingly threaded her fingers through Sebastian’s hair.

There was a pinprick of pain as Sebastian’s fangs pierced Ming Xiao’s artery which was soon followed by a large wave of sensual pleasure overflowing her whole body. His fingers caressed her hips and back as he fed. Her fingers clawed into his scalp, as her mind began to tunnel itself, completely focusing on this amazing pleasure he was giving her, so much so that she forgot one tiny little thing… that coursing throughout her veins were four bottles’ worth of white wine…

Ming Xiao wasn’t alarmed by that fact until Sebastian gently pulled his fangs off, licking away the bitemarks and her mind cleared. At first, he still looked sober, just more relaxed now, but then his lips tugged upwards into a happy and rather…goofy-looking grin. His hands became warmer and his face was now blushing heavily, much like a mortal who had had a little too much to drink. In truth, Sebastian was now looking quite adorable in Ming Xiao’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to mention that I had previously drunken four bottles of white wine before you arrived.”

“Oooh, I do-on’t mind, I’ve been nee-ding a go-ood drink tonight!” he cooed, his accent now sounding more French.

Ming Xiao raised an eyebrow, she wasn’t entirely sure that he would still agree with his drunken self the next evening upon waking with a hangover, assuming that Kindred were still be able to have such a thing. “I see, but Sebastian dear, are Kindred fortunate enough to not have to worry about suffering the ill effects of too much alcohol? I do hope so for your sake.”

“I-I d-don’t k-n-now,” Sebastian’s eyebrows furrowed together in thought, though only briefly as he then grinned widely, and his eyes brightened. “Bu-t if I-I-I was, would you t-take care of me?” he asked while playing with Ming Xiao’s hair and rubbing his face against her neck like a cat. She wouldn’t have been surprised if he had also started purring.

Ming Xiao chuckled and stroked his hair, “Mmm… perhaps Sebastian, although I’d appreciate it if you would do the same for me another time.”

“Oh ma cherie, if y-you should ever g-get sick, I-I wo-ould cru-ush both the A-anarchs and Sabbat under my boot, a-lthough it w-would be actually my sheriff d-doing the crushing- ”

“I am truly grateful for the thought, my dear, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Your company and some chocolates would be enough if I should suffer from too much drink,” Ming Xiao assured him, then she kissed the top of Sebastian’s forehead. He blinked sleepily and snuggled closer to her.

“Would m-my best bedside manner and some Belgium chocolates reall-lly be en-nough for you? Sur-rely me gifting you the ashes o-of our enemies would be a be-tter tonic for you?” Sebastian asked, as he gazed up at her adoringly.

“Mmm… yes, but I would much prefer to be right there with you when we destroy our enemies, Sebastian.” She couldn’t help but smile at the overwhelmingly joyous expression Sebastian had on his face.

“Then I’ll give you as much chocolate as you want and my whole undying attention!” Sebastian declared and upon catching a glimpse of the returning waiter snapped his finger and shouted, “Br-rring us yo-your fin-est chocolates!”

The waiter looked at both Sebastian and Ming Xiao with confusion. Obviously he had been expecting her to be the loud drunkard, not the man who had not long ago walked into the restaurant. But he seemingly brushed off the oddness of the situation, likely rationalising that Sebastian was a lightweight when it came to alcohol. “Err…um well,” the poor thing stumbled his words as he winced under Sebastian’s impatient gaze. “We don’t actually have any chocolate available at the moment…”

Thankfully for the waiter Sebastian merely let his shoulders sag, “I-I see, well I won’t tro-ouble y-you any longer…” When they were left alone again, he pouted with disappointment and looked up at Ming Xiao desperately, “Wha-at is the point of my rule if I cannot get all the chocolates you desire?”

Ming Xiao had wanted to burst out laughing at how much Sebastian was making a mountain out of a molehill, but knew it was not a good idea, for she would only end up hurting his feelings unnecessarily. Instead she kissed him on the cheek and stroked his hair again. “Do not worry about it, Sebastian, I don’t want any chocolate from this place anyway as they served me the most dreadfully blandest of food tonight.”

Her statement clearly relit a fire in Sebastian, even seemingly sobering him up a little. “How dare they serve you such low-quality food!” he growled with disgust, “I’ll destroy this place, I’ll make them ever regret- ”

Sebastian’s rant was interrupted by the returning waiter holding their bill in hand, though he had clearly heard him as his eyes were wide with panic, “Ehh, I would say I can come back later b-but, um, we’re closing soon and- ”

“Oh, you will be when I get my lawyers involved- ”

“Oh, but of course! We’re so sorry about not keeping track of the time!” Ming Xiao cut in, quickly taking the bill from the waiter and handing over the appropriate amount and a rather hefty tip. The waiter’s eyes soon became filled with relief, and he offered to call a cab for them. She thanked him graciously but refused, stating that they were taking a limo.

Thankfully Sebastian didn’t make too much of a fuss as Ming Xiao led him out of the restaurant and into his limo. In fact, as they drove away he began to sober up more, though he looked embarrassed and sad with himself. “I’m sorry, I’ve acted so poorly tonight, not only by making you wait in a restaurant that gave you inadequate food, but also I’ve made a fool of myself and you in front of the waiter too!”

This time Ming Xiao did laugh out loud. “Oh, Sebastian! Yes, you were acting the fool, but it was my fault, I should have told you about the four bottles of wine in my blood.”

Sebastian shook his head, “No, no, no, I should have been stronger to resist the effects of the wine on me! I should- ”

Ming Xiao silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. “I think that’s enough self-pity for this evening, don’t you think?” Sebastian nodded weakly. “Perhaps it would be better if you talked about what’s really bothering you,” she suggested, taking her finger off his lips.

Sebastian grimaced before finally relenting, “I don’t want to burden you, but since you insist,” he sighed and glanced out of the window, “It’s becoming quite clear to me that this plan we have of taking the city for ourselves could prove to be impossible for us to accomplish. If I cannot hold my position as Prince of Los Angeles until the Sabbat and Anarchs are taken care of, we have no hope of making this city ours!”

She put her hand on his shoulder, asking with concern, “Is your position as Prince that perilous?” 

“My Princedom has always been on a knife’s edge since the beginning,” he admitted, curling into himself. “The moment they smell a whiff of any wrongdoing on my part they come at me like bloodthirsty dogs. I’ve been able to prevent them from needing to replace me for now, but next time I might not be so lucky…”

Her hand squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, “And yet you’ve risked so much by being associated with me…” 

Sebastian turned to face her, mixed emotions filled his icy blue eyes, “I was at first desperate, you know that.” Ming Xiao did know. He held her hands in his, she could still feel how warm he was. “But this has become something I would risk my unlife for a hundred times over! However, I fear that I’m holding you back!”

“Holding me back? You are anything but! Having this alliance with you has helped the Kuei-jin have a chance again. We had taken such a bad beating by the Anarchs that my people were beginning to lose hope we could take the city!” Ming Xiao leaned close to Sebastian and kissed him before resting her forehead against his, “And you have become something to me that I would go back to Yomi for, Sebastian, and I don’t say that lightly!”

His relieved smile brought a warmth to Ming Xiao’s heart. “Thank you, I needed to hear that and for what its worth, I would go to Hell and back for you as well!” he kissed her softly and desperately, holding her close to his body. Ming Xiao responded in kind, her hands wandering over his chest and tugging at his suit-jacket, wanting badly to take it off.

She cocked her neck to the side as Sebastian pressed his lips against her throat, letting out a soft moan as he bit her without breaking the skin. Ming Xiao knew why he didn’t drink from her this time, but it didn’t stop her from feeling a little disappointed. She rather liked it when he was all so cuddly and cute. But then again if he were acting all so adorable from being drunk, he wouldn’t be able to ravish her like this.

Sebastian stopped kissing around where he had drunk from before, murmuring breathlessly, “I want to drink from you so badly, but I can’t, I’ll make a fool of you again!”

Ming Xiao chuckled, “You are rather cute, very freely affectionate and so confident in your ability to conquer the city when you are drunk.”

“I threatened to have a restaurant closed down for not having chocolate and serving you bland food,” Sebastian pointed out with some annoyance.

“And they wouldn’t give my fifth bottle of wine,” she countered jokingly as she pressed a small kiss on his cheek.

Sebastian laughed, “Oh well, that changes everything! I’ll ruin the restaurant’s reputation and have it torn down piece by piece for you!”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary, Sebastian, just have that shouty British man on the television yell at them to sort themselves out!”

“I’m afraid that’s more in Isaac Abrams’ realm of influence, ma cherie,” he replied despondently, but then his lips quirked up in a smirk, “Although perhaps I can find a way to get Abrams interested in pulling his influence in that direction, he, like all the other Anarchs, isn’t fond of me, perhaps I could use that!” Sebastian’s eyes lit up and his wide grin showed off his fangs, “I’ll buy the restaurant, make sure everyone knows it, perhaps hint to him that I want to have a relaunch on television. And then, by being the spiteful Anarch he is, he’ll use his influence to especially humiliate me by having that shouty British chef come before the relaunch!”

“And you would risk your pride for my entertainment just like that?”

“Oh please, they all think I’m a clown who ran away from the circus anyway, it would be a small thing that’ll amuse everyone including the Anarchs for a while! But I’ll know that I played them all like a fiddle for once!” Sebastian said gleefully, excitement brimming in his eyes.

Ming Xiao shared in his eagerness, happy to see that he was picking himself up again from his self-pity. She kissed him again and he returned her kiss with great enthusiasm. After all, to really make a Ventrue feel better about himself all that was needed was for him to use his enemies to do his dirty work for him in a scheme of revenge, regardless of how petty it was…


End file.
